Leola Root
by Lonely Looney
Summary: Neelix and Naomi Wildman shared a bond since her infancy. She grows up. What happens when she wants it to become more? And due to mix ups, other characters get entangled on the web of confusion? (REFURBISHED)
1. Prologue

Prologue –

Naomi was in the dark, trembling. Samantha was always on an away mission.

Then, her door chimed.

It was Neelix.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She idolized him.

What did she know about _this feeling?_

"Naomi, are you sleeping? I thought you might be feeling lonely—"

"I am!", tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

Neelix sat on her mattress.

Oh, his proximity, his smell, his temperature.

It was so strange.

She touched his yellow whiskers and he smiled.

She found him so funny. Like a holodeck character.

"Look what I replicated for you."

It was Flotter. Her favorite toy in the world.

"Now you'll never feel alone again, in case I can't be here for some reason."

She held the toy tight.

"Don't say strange things Neelix! We'll be together forever!"

He laughed.

"You know? I'll marry you.", she blurted.

Neelix was in shock.

"Oh, you say such things because you are sleepy. Come on, sleepy head, hug Flotter and close your eyes."

"And dream only of you."

Neelix was at a loss.

"Naomi, I'm too old for you."

"I don't care! Please, wait for me... I grow faster than the average."

And she slept. And had sweet dreams...


	2. Leola Root

**Chapter 2: Leola Root**

* * *

Naomi was 20 years old and at Astrometrics kissing Icheb, her Borg fiancé, she felt... _Nothing_. Was that what was supposed to be?

She only thought of a certain Talaxian.

And he wouldn't address a look at her. No more.

At nights, she hugged Flotter and cried.

Icheb was nice. He never oversetepped boundaries. Then, she kept thinking that she wanted _Neelix overstepping those boundaries._

Icheb was _boring_.

They kept, in the end, talking about the same subjects.

"Icheb", she tried to encourage, "Have you ever tried to use the holodeck? We could try."

"Why ever? It's all photons and unrealistic scenarios."

So, that's what the kind her fiancé was. His kiss was cold, his hug was loose and they got envolved due to proximity.

"I can't marry him...", she thought.

She went to the Mess Hall in tears and sat at a table, sobbing.

It didn't take two minutes for Neelix to appear.

"Oh, what happened?"

"What is it to you?"

"Don't be like that. You're like a daughter to me."

"FUCK YOU!"

There was a mild silence, then the activities resumed.

Neelix sat at the table.

"Naomi, what do you want me to say? That I am attracted to you? This is wrong is so many levels!"

"Yes, that's what I've been waiting for you to say! And go to my room _today_ because I can't stand hugging Flotter anymore!"

"We can't!"

"Neelix...", she meessed her hair. "I'm _begging_ you."

"You are getting married! To a _Borg_!"

"Our relationship is a façade!"

Neelix took a deep breath and left the table. He knew what she wanted from him.

But it was impossible.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naomi, as always, was hugging Flotter.

Then, her door chimed.

"Come in, Neelix."

He entered the room, cautiously, keeping his distance.

" _Neelix!"_ , she begged.

"What you want can never be, my dear child. I'm sorry."

And he approached her, ever so gently. But he only kissed her forehead.

Naomi was beyond frustrated when he left.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _The Wedding Day._

"You seem more nervous than necessary."

"Thank you, Seven.", said Naomi, holding a bouquet of jasmine and roses.

"Maybe if you get the bouquet you can get married to the Doctor, finally, Seven!", Naomi said more perkily than she felt.

Seven stared at her sourly.

"I don't intend to marry. Are you sure you wish to wear the uniform instead of the dress? The Captain gave the permission. You expressed the wish once or twice."

Naomi sighed.

"The wish is long gone. For many things."

Seven looked at her. Analyzing.

"You do not wish to marry any longer.", she stated.

Tears went down profusely Naomi's cheeks.

"What do I do?"

"Call off the Wedding.", she said, pratical.

"I'll break Icheb's heart!"

"Then you are willing to have yours broken?"

"Damn!", Naomi nearly threw the bouquet on the floor in rage.

"Your choice?", Seven was methodical.

"Let's go on with this farce."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Janeway was almost in tears, while making the speech.

"It's not always I have the chance of being part of such a jubilant moment. A union between two diferent, but in soul, equal beings, that decided to spend eternity together.

"Now, Icheb will say his vows, he wrote himself."

Naomi was trying not to cry, but for the wrong reasons. But when Icheb grabbed her hands, she looked like a fountain, staring at Neelix on the crowd. He was smiling, a resigned smile.

"Naomi, you are the only woman I've ever loved. I would do _anything_ for you. Especially make you happy. I love you."

Everyone clapped. Most people there was crying.

Naomi opened and closed her mouth.

"I can't do this."

There was a sudden silence in the room.

"Icheb, let go of my hands. I can't marry you. I would only make you unhappy. I'm... I'm so sorry."

Icheb was disconcerted and so was even Janeway.

" _What?",_ he whispered.

" _Yes!_ ", she cried. "I already love another!"

"Oh boy...", whispered Neelix to himself.

" _I love Neelix!"_

Even Mr. Tuvok gagged.

" _Neelix?!"_ , asked Paris in disbelief.

The room exploded in murmur.

"Yes, you may gossip all you want!", said Naomi, "But Neelix and I have been inseparable since my infancy!"

"How could you!", Samantha Wildman slapped Neelix.

 _"Mother!"_

"Please, let's maintain order!", Janeway pleaded, but everyone ignored her.

"I thought so.", said Seven, tranquil.

The Mess Hall was a real mess. All the especulation, Samantha angry as a tigress, Neelix being crowded...

"Stop that!", cried Naomi. "You're behaving like children! I have the right to love anyone I can! I work, I'm an adult! Period!"

Samantha ran to hug her daughter, crying.

"It's okay, Mum."

"I'll compose an Opera to that. In five minutes.", said the Doctor.

"Great, that's all we need now that the Mess Hall is ordered." said Janeway. "Oh God! Where's Icheb?"

Most people were sat, eating cake even though there had been no wedding. Naomi gave Neelix a promising smile. He was behind the counter. He didn't smile back.

But poor, poor Icheb. She created a bond with him that never existed.

She had to do something.

He was at a table, deep in thought.

"Icheb..."

"Don't talk to me now. Maybe later."

Her eyes filled and she left. He seemed really concentrated and focused on his sadness.

Seven was talking to the Doctor.

Naomi extended her right arm and gave Seven the bouquet.

"Are you trying to be amusing?"

"Keep it, Seven. The flowers won't wither. It may come in handy."

Then, a flute filled the air and Chakotay passed by.

"Seven, try the cake", he told her. "Neelix surpassed himsef this time."

He left.

She didn't realize, but she was holding the bouquet for dear life.

The Doctor smiled discreetly.

Seven walked slowly till the counter.

"What's your pleasure? Oh, I know! Cake, like everyone! It's keeping me busy."

He was all happiness.

Then she heard inside her mind and all over the ship.

" _WE ARE THE BORG. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."_

"Red Alert!", cried Janeway.

It was impossible not to smell fear everywhere. And somehow, they were _being boarded_.

The crew tried to defend themselves the best they could with phasers, Janeway called orders, but boarded like that there was not much to do. Who could have a transmiter to call a Borg ship?

Then, she looked at Icheb.

He was _talking_ to them. Communicating.

"Since _when—"_ , Janeway started.

"I fixed myself.", he gave a demonic smile. "Or do you think, Captain, I would be defenseless, a puny _human_ , like Seven of Nine? I am Borg! Ever since my Family gave up on me!"

" _We_ are your Family! Don't you see, Icheb?", begged Janeway.

The Borg seemed uninterested in her crew. They walked to and fro.

"Don't you worry, Captain. I made a deal with the Queen. If I come back to be part of the Collective, she is only interested in a certain Talaxian."

"NO!", Naomi screeched, pointing her phaser at him.

He laughed.

"If you shoot me, you condemn Voyager."

"Oh my God!", she cried.

Neelix was already facing the music. Amidst all those Borg.

"The coward here is you, Icheb. 'The needs of the one outweighs the need of the many.", affirmed Neelix.

That, somehow, bothered Tuvok, on a bad timing.

"Don't do that, Icheb.", said Seven.

"You stay out. Naomi, I'll let you say goodbye."

Say such a private goodbye in front of all the crew.

"Icheb, a question.", interrupted Janeway. "What have you or the Borg Queen to gain by abducting only one member of my crew instead of assimilating us?"

He gave a small laugh.

"Always the clever one. _Revenge_. By causing misery to you all. We know how you care for the one and your mind is not collective. Come now, Captain, don't waste our time. Or, She says it can be Seven of Nine, and Neelix and I can stay. Besides, The Queen needs a consort. He caught her eye. You hold the cards, Captain."

Janeway blanched.

"I'll go.", stated Seven.

"No one is going anywhere.", affirmed Neelix. "It's already arranged."

Naomi ran to Neelix's arms and kissed him.

"It'll be all right. Think of me when you hug Flotter."

"Enough!", shouted Icheb and split them both, throwing Naomi to the floor.

Then, Neelix was injected with nanoprobes and Naomi had to be restrained.

"I'm sorry, Naomi.", said Janeway, trying to muster control.

"And we already know you are going to try a foolish rescue operation. The Queen says you will _all_ be Drones if you try. Since, for example, it will be almost impossible to find Neelix. It's a truce, from now on. We get the Talaxian and you can navigate through our espace."

"I'm afraid we can't accept that, Icheb.", said Janeway.

"And I'm afraid you have no choice, Captain. If you don't accept, Voyager will be assimilated. Right now."

"It's all my fault!", Naomi was sobbing.

"All for a grudge, Icheb?", manifested B'Elanna, indignant.

"She broke my heart in many pieces. Now I'll break hers. Adieu."

And the Borg left with Neelix. Naomi fainted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When she woke up in her own bed, she remembered. Flotter was there. She ran to the toilet and vomited her guts out.

She couldn't decide what to do with the toy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _After more than a month._

 _Sickbay_.

All the biobeds were empty and the monitors shut down. The days had been calm. Plus, for better or for worse, the Borg had kept their bargain.

But Naomi seemed to be going crazy and there was no Counselor. After days or weeks she walked into sickbay.

"Doctor, I don't feel well.", Naomi entered, holding that damn blue toy she carried arround. She looked like a ghost.

"That's progress. You left your room, you drank a sip of water, at least. What do you feel?"

"Nausea. And I am vomiting a lot. Having cravings."

The Doctor touched his chin, puzzled.

"Did you and Mr. Neelix—"

" _No."_

She gasped, realizing.

"No. No. _No!",_ she was in hysterics now. "Icheb! Oh my God! It can't be! I don't want his... _monster_ to be born! Take it out!"

The Doctor pulled her by the hand and sat her in front of him at his desk. It was now or never.

"We need to talk."

She opened her mouth.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Naomi. You loved someone. Deeply. His name was Neelix. He died. As in, he was abducted by the Borg. His was a great sacrifice."

"NO. NO. _NO_!", she pressed Flotter against her. "It should have been _his_ child!"

"But it isn't. I could remove it. But could you live with that? Pain is something that should be dealt with."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? YOU'RE JUST A HOLOGRAM!"

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"You are right. I'm lucky. Even though I have memories as well. But you are a _humanoid_. Don't be a coward, Naomi."

She screamed, crying.

"Goooooood, I _hate_ Icheb! I haaaaaate him! I want him to burn in hell!"

She threw Flotter on the wall.

That was progress.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _Oh, the pain._

The Doctor had asked if she wanted something not to feel anything, and she said she wanted to be dead. He decided to give her something for the pain.

She could only think of Neelix, at each stab.

And when it finished and she heard that strong cry...

It was a girl. Such a beautiful, gorgeous red-head girl.

She named her Alixia. She would be someone the Borg could never take from her, even if she had to fight for her with teeth and claws.

Even if she was part Borg.

Naomi slept in her room with her child and Flotter.

Alixia would never know about the monster of her father.

Alixia's father was Neelix, for all intents and purposes. And Naomi had so many stories to tell about him.


End file.
